


Why

by DigitalDreamer431



Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [5]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/pseuds/DigitalDreamer431
Summary: Taichi decides to do it and risk everything.





	Why

Declaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
I called Yamato up so we could hangout and I needed to tell him something. _This is my chance to confess. Even if he doesn't feel the same way about me. I hope we continue to be friends_ I thought. I didn't realize just what a mistake this could possibly be. I continue heading towards the park and I see Yamato leaning against a tree.  
  
"Yamato" I called while waving to him.

  
"Taichi" he said as he nodded his head.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

  
"Well, I know we have known each other for 6 years" I stated while Yamato nodded his head signaling me to continue.

  
"Well, I love you, Yama" I said with a soft smile.

  
I waited patiently for his answer but he remained silent. I was about to say sorry when what he said hurt more than anything.

  
" Taichi you can't love me, I'm a boy. This is wrong" he stated.

  
I walked towards him only for him to move away as if I was a disease.  
  
"Don't." He said stopping me in my tracks   
  
"Don't go near me. Don't talk to me. I want nothing to do with you" he stated before turning and walking away.  
  
I stared shocked. _This was a mistake_. I thought that _even if he didn't feel the same way about me, we would still remain friends but how wrong I was_.  
  
Yamato began avoiding me. Every time I called his name, he would ignore me, walk in the other direction if he saw me.  
  
Yamato POV  
  
I began avoiding Taichi, ignoring his calls, walking the other way if I see him heading my way. He cornered me. He confronted me.  
  
I stated what I stated when he confessed "Taichi, you can't love me, I'm a boy. This is wrong"  
  
He look like so broken.  
  
"I'll never bother you again" he whispered as walked away and out of my life.  
  
_I had a feeling that I just made the biggest mistake, that I just lost something_.  
  
Taichi kept his word. He was never present around me and if he was, he would choose a spot furthest from me. My chest tighten but I ignored it. The rest of the digidestined didn't know what to do.  
  
4 week later  
  
The emptiness continue to grow. Later Sora confronted me.  
  
"You guys are best friends" she stated  
  
"Former best friends" I said  
  
"Are you willing to let 6 years of friendship go down the drain?" she questioned.  
  
"Our friendship was over the day he confessed" I stated.  
  
I began to walk away as Sora continue to call my name. I saw Taichi was heading my way, but he ignored me as if I wasn't there. My chest tighten at this action but _why?_ I thought. _This is what I wanted_ I thought. _I don't need him anyways_  I thought firmly but my heart knew otherwise.  
  
Taichi POV  
  
It has been 4 weeks. I kept my word and never bothered Yamato again. I overheard my mom and I found out that an old friend not even Hikari knows about him is moving here. K, Satoshi. He was my best friend before Sora, before Yama, before Koushiro. No knew about him but my mom.  
  
I remembered the promise that we made: if neither of us are with someone, he would take me out on a date. I agreed because I knew he wouldn't let it go. I see him as a best friend but I know he wants to be more.  
  
I left for school and ran into a tall, lean, narrow sharp eyes male with raven colored hair. I apologies before heading to my class but he stopped me.  
  
"Is that how to greet an old friend?" he questioned.  
  
I turn and got a better look at him.  
  
"Sa-Satoshi" I gasped feeling a bit nervous.  
  
"The one and only" he laughed.   
  
I smiled a bit but I heard girls began crowding around him and I got pushed aside. I grin. _Now's my chance_ I thought. I slipped away unnoticed. My heart beating quickened. I like Satoshi and all but something seems different about him.  
  
I arrived at my class and discovered that Yamato is already there. I started to feel nervous. I headed to a seat furthest from the door and in back to keep away from Yama.  
  
So lost in thought, I didn't realize class began or that Satoshi was in front of me.  
  
Yamato POV  
  
There was a rumor saying that there is a new student enrolling here. I arrived at school and began making my way to class. I noticed that I was the first one to arrive. I began walking towards my seat.   
  
Couple minutes later, the door open. I took a glance and to my surprise, it was Taichi early for once. If I took a closer look, I would have notice how nervous Taichi was.  
  
Few minutes later, others began trickling in. Sensei arrived with a tall, lean, sharp narrow eye male with raven colored hair. I hear whispers and gasp around the classroom.  
  
I noticed the new student seem to be looking for someone. He introduced himself as K, Satoshi. He smirked but then started to smile. His smile was flawless.  
  
I heard sighs and squeals. Before it got out of hand, sensei quieted everyone down. Before sensei could tell where Satoshi was going to sit, Satoshi began walking towards the back.  
  
I turn and noticed that he was heading towards Taichi's desk. I took a glance and noticed that Taichi wasn't paying attention to the new student at all.  
  
Satoshi slammed his hands on Taichi's desk, startling Taichi out of his thoughts. He looked at the hands and glanced up.  
  
"Need something?" he questioned with a raised brow.  
  
" Yeah. why did you leave me?" asked Satoshi  
  
"I thought you didn't need me to help since you know this school like the back of your hand" Taichi stated with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah but I wanted to spend time with you. Don't you want to catch up?"questioned Satoshi with a hurt tone but his eyes held mischief.  
  
Taichi sighed but remained silent. Whispers began to spread across the classroom but sensei quiet them down.  
  
As soon as class ended, I notice Taichi was ready to sprint out of here. Just as Taichi made a move towards the door, Satoshi beat him to it and kept him from leaving.  
  
Everyone else left. Only I, Taichi and Satoshi remain. I felt my chest tighten again but I tried to ignore it but continue to grow. I began feeling a fire growing stronger and stronger within me the longer Satoshi kept his hold on Taichi's arm.  
  
_Just who is he to Taichi?_ I thought as I stared at them. The hollowness continue to grow as my heart hurts and tightens.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my Wattpad and Amino account.


End file.
